


Lascia l'ultimo ballo per me

by VENDA



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Mystrade fluff, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VENDA/pseuds/VENDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MYSTRADE<br/>Dal testo:<br/>« Grazie mille Lestrade, le assicuro che mi farò perdonare quanto prima per questo spiacevole inconveniente. »<br/>« Non lo dica nemmeno per scherzo, Mr Holmes! » rispose l'Ispettore. « In fondo fa parte del mio lavoro... »<br/>« Sherlock è innanzitutto una mia responsabilità, e non voglio approfittare della disponibilità di nessuno, neanche di un elemento valido come lei, Ispettore. »<br/>« Ma... »<br/>« Un'altra parola, Ispettore, e mi vedrò costretto ad ordinarle di accettare qualsiasi cosa mi verrà in mente per porle le mie scuse. » disse il politico, permettendo ad un velo di maliziosa ironia di avvolgere quella finta minaccia.<br/>« Beh, se la mette così allora non posso rifiutare... » rispose Lestrade, e di nuovo Mycroft fu convinto che stesse segretamente sorridendo. « Mi permette di essere certo che non resterò deluso? »<br/>« Permesso accordato. » resse il gioco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lascia l'ultimo ballo per me

Mycroft Holmes era un uomo meno solo di quanto alla gente piacesse pensare, di quanto _a suo fratello_ piacesse pensare. Aveva il suo lavoro, poche persone fidate che eseguivano ogni suo comando, Anthea che teneva in ordine i suoi impegni istituzionali, senza contare che più spesso di quanto avrebbe voluto doveva fare da babysitter a quell'uragano di Sherlock. Ok, forse la sua non era una vita che poteva essere considerata _convenzionale_ , ma lui era pur sempre il _Governo Inglese_ , che diamine! Se le persone di cui si fidava erano poche, quelle a cui poteva affermare di voler bene erano ancora di meno, e _Iceman_ faceva tutto il possibile per fare in modo che queste ultime non lo sapessero... come già detto, lui era pur sempre il _Governo Inglese_ , che diamine!

La sua esistenza procedeva lenta, tra uno Stato da salvare, una dose di noia, un Paese da affossare, altra noia, un guaio di Sherlock da sistemare, tanta noia. Vedeva tutto, sapeva tutto, prevedeva tutto. Allora perché _quello_ non era riuscito a prevederlo? Qualcuno, piano piano, senza far rumore e senza farsi notare finché non era stato troppo tardi, era riuscito a guadagnarsi prima la sua fiducia, poi il suo affetto... e ora?

« Mio Dio... » sospirò, seduto sulla comoda poltrona imbottita del suo ufficio super privato.

Sulla scrivania giacevano inanimati tre trattati di non belligeranza con altrettante cellule terroristiche, come se ci volesse un genio a capire che a tirare i fili era un solo uomo, una dichiarazione di guerra pre stampata ancora senza firma e un'altra decina di altrettanto noiosi documenti di politica interna. Mycroft si lasciò andare appoggiando la schiena sull'alto schienale e chiuse gli occhi, prima di stropicciarsi con forza le palpebre per alleviare la stanchezza, poi prese il cellulare e mandò un messaggio alla sua assistente in cui la informava che entro cinque minuti sarebbe uscito; mise via tutte le carte, riordinò la scrivania, prese il cappotto e lasciò la stanza, il piano, il palazzo, trovando la solita berlina nera ad attenderlo fuori dal cancello.

« Dove la porto, Mr Holmes? » chiese l'autista.

« Pall Mall. Ma fai un giro lungo, ho bisogno di pensare. » rispose, senza dare altre spiegazioni.

La macchina partì, e con lei si mise in moto anche il suo cervello.

Si sistemò comodo e decisamente scomposto sul sedile di pelle, libertà che poteva concedersi perché era da solo con i suoi pensieri; cominciò a vagare per i corridoi del suo _Mind Palace_ , mentre i passi dei ricordi riecheggiavano silenziosi nella sua testa: tornò a ciò che era successo, sperando di trovare un'altra strada, ma erano giorni che ci rimuginava su e il risultato restava invariato. 

Volendo tirare le somme, era stata tutta colpa di Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

Prima dell'arrivo di John Watson nelle loro vite, lui e Sherlock si vedevano con una certa frequenza tacitamente concordata: Mycroft gli sottoponeva spesso vari casi e il fratello faceva quasi sempre finta di non essere interessato, salvo poi accettarli o dare semplicemente qualche dritta che poi avrebbe reso possibile anche ad un qualsiasi agente di polizia risolverli; si facevano in un certo qual modo compagnia a vicenda, senza chiederselo o dirselo. Ma poi John aveva cambiato le cose e lui si era fatto elegantemente da parte.

L'anno prima, una serie di sfortunati eventi aveva portato su Sherlock l'attenzione di Irene Adler, donna pericolosa che frequentava gente pericolosa, ma anche scaltra e intelligente; Sherlock aveva accettato il caso, _il gioco era cominciato_ , come gli piaceva dire, ma poi l'epilogo era stato prevedibilmente nefasto e Mycroft, preoccupato per le condizioni del fratello, aveva deciso di sfiancarlo di lavoro per distrarlo e fargli superare la cosa.

Si era quindi rivolto, per forza di cose, ad un certo Detective Ispettore di Scotland Yard che conosceva bene Sherlock e che lui aveva già fatto contattare da Anthea qualche altra volta per tenerlo d'occhio. In precedenza c'aveva parlato di persona solo in tre occasioni: due per telefono e una ad un piccolo ricevimento pacchianamente formale di non ricordava più quale ente benefico governativo; quello che ricordava però era la presenza dell'uomo nel suo completo blu notte con cravatta coordinata e camicia azzurra, che lo rendeva estremamente gradevole alla vista. Il tempo totale che avevano passato a parlare era poco, ma Mycroft ne aveva da subito avuto una buona impressione e anche Lestrade sembrava aver apprezzato davvero la sua compagnia, non nel modo finto e affettato della maggior parte della gente, tanto che avrebbe quasi voluto chiedergli se sapeva chi era lui in realtà. Poi vabbè c'erano gli sms, ma quelli non contano, no?

Dalla scomparsa di Irene, quindi, per colpa di Sherlock lui e Gregory Lestrade si erano sentiti con più frequenza, sia telefonicamente che per messaggi, ma senza incontrarsi più di persona; Mycroft gli passava i file di casi da sottoporre al Consulente Investigativo e lui riusciva sempre a farglieli accettare, lo teneva aggiornato durante le indagini e con orgoglio lo informava della risoluzione che arrivava puntuale.

« Ottimo. » rispondeva sempre Mycroft, sollevato. « Davvero un buon lavoro, Ispettore, grazie per la collaborazione. »

Lestrade rimaneva sempre piacevolmente colpito da quegli apprezzamenti; sapeva chi era quell'uomo elegante e formale molto più di quanto lui avesse immaginato e sapeva anche che non era solito lodare i sottoposti con tanta leggerezza.

 

 

Quello strano avvicinamento era continuato nel tempo come se niente fosse, senza che nessuno dei due facesse niente per fermarlo o accelerarlo.

Ormai era chiaro a tutti che Sherlock avesse abbondantemente superato il _caso Adler_ , ma Mycroft aveva lo stesso deciso di continuare a rivolgersi a Lestrade per passare i casi a suo fratello e un paio di mesi prima l'Ispettore si era dimostrato più utile che mai: avevano archiviato otto casi in un colpo solo perché lui era stato in grado di farlo lavorare contemporaneamente su tutti fino a giungere alla conclusione che il colpevole era uno solo.

Quindi, quando quella sera di due settimane prima lo aveva chiamato dal suo ufficio silenzioso, non era stato solo per complimentarsi ma anche per premiarlo.

 

 

« Stare appresso a quell'uragano di mio fratello è un lavoro a tempo pieno, me ne rendo conto, quindi penso che lei meriti un gesto di gratitudine da parte mia. » gli aveva detto, con tono più rilassato del solito. « Mi chieda un'informazione, Ispettore: qualsiasi cosa voglia sapere io posso scoprirla, lei non ha che da domandare. »

La proposta era sembrata a Lestrade quanto mai bizzarra, ma dal politico non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di diverso. Ci rifletté giusto un momento prima di parlare.

« C'è una cosa che vorrei sapere, effettivamente. » ammise.

« Sentiamo. »

« Mia moglie... o, meglio, la mia _ex moglie_... » si corresse con gioia. « Ecco, ho saputo che ha intenzione di andare in vacanza in questo periodo... potrebbe scoprire dove di preciso? »

Mycroft rimase amaramente colpito da quella richiesta e non sapeva neanche lui il perché.

« Certo, posso scoprire qualsiasi cosa. » rispose. « Ma, se non sono indiscreto... perché vuole saperlo? »

Si morse la lingua troppo tardi, ormai la domanda era stata fatta.

« Beh, sa... avrei dei giorni di ferie arretrate da prendere che scadono a fine mese e mi piacerebbe andare in vacanza, per questo vorrei sapere dove ha prenotato lei per poter scegliere un posto il più lontano possibile ed evitare di incontrarla per strada anche solo per sbaglio. » rispose con sincerità. « Così se tipo lei avesse in mente di andare in Galles io prenoterei per l'America, mentre se lei avesse optato, chessò, per il Giappone, io potrei concedermi una crociera tra i fiordi norvegesi in completo relax! »

Dall'altra parte del telefono ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, poi una risata discreta ma sincera risuonò nell'aria.

« Ahahah! Ora capisco, mi scusi se sono stato invadente ma dalle mie ricerche mi era parso di capire che lei e la sua ex moglie non eravate in buoni rapporti... ma forse non mi sarei dovuto impicciare, mi perdoni. » si scusò, sentendosi però inspiegabilmente più leggero e cercando di convincersi che era perché le sue ricerche non si erano rivelate erronee.

« Si figuri, Mr Holmes, nessuna invadenza. » anche Lestrade stava sorridendo, ne era sicuro.

« Bene allora, se mi da un paio d'ore scoprirò tutto e le farò avere le informazioni richieste. »

« Attenderò con impazienza, Mr Holmes. » rispose l'altro, con tono ammiccante.

Attaccarono senza troppi altri convenevoli e Mycroft si mise subito al lavoro, mettendo da parte i documenti russi che stava esaminando. Lo specchio che arredava l'elegante scrittoio gli restituì l'immagine di un sé stesso sorridente e rilassato, quasi sognante, e ringraziò il cielo che in quel momento non ci fosse nessuno a vederlo in quello stato così _umano_. Il fatto era che la voce dell'uomo gli piaceva molto: era calda, colorata, sapeva esprimere alla perfezione qualsiasi stato d'animo provasse, che fosse rabbia, frustrazione o contentezza; gli trasmetteva tutta la vita e la vitalità che lo caratterizzavano così bene e che scarseggiavano nell'ambiente politico inglese e internazionale, e questa era una delle cose che più lo attraevano di lui. E poi gli piaceva immaginarsi quel sorriso attraente che gli illuminava il viso mentre gli stendeva le labbra.

Scosse la testa per scacciare quell'ennesimo flusso di coscienza molesto e si mise a cercare ciò che Lestrade voleva sapere; effettivamente due ore era un tempo esagerato per una ricerca così semplice, ma si impose comunque di rispettare la scadenza prima di richiamarlo, occupando svogliatamente i restanti novantasei minuti con questioni di lavoro.

Quando la sveglia che aveva messo nel suo _Mind Palace_ suonò, lasciò qualsiasi cosa stesse leggendo e riprese il telefono per chiamare l'Ispettore. Non era ancora finito il secondo squillo che la voce di Lestrade lo raggiunse di nuovo.

« Pronto? Mr Holmes? »

« Ha un PC a portata di mano, Ispettore? »

« Certo, sono ancora in ufficio. »

« Bene allora, apra la sua casella di posta elettronica: troverà un messaggio con le informazioni che mi ha chiesto in allegato. »

Lestrade obbedì in silenzio: aprì l'ultima mail che gli era arrivata ma di file allegati ne trovò due.

« Mi sono preso un paio di piccole libertà. » spiegò, senza che l'altro avesse ancora detto niente. « Oltre ai piani della sua ex moglie per queste vacanze, ho dedotto alcune possibili scelte future in base alle precedenti destinazioni, e ho indicato anche tre possibili mete per lei, Ispettore, in base ai suoi gusti e alle sue... necessità. »

Lestrade era molto sorpreso per quella mossa, ovviamente piacevolmente.

« Nuova Zelanda?? » esclamò, leggendo la meta della donna.

« Questo le permetterà di non dover andare dall'altra parte del mondo, Ispettore. » ironizzò Mycroft.

« E le mie finanze ne sono oltremodo contente! » rispose a tono. « Invece per me... Isole Baleari, Croazia e... _crociera tra i fiordi norvegesi_! » 

La calda risata di Lestrade fu come un colpo allo stomaco per il politico, non abituato a simili manifestazioni spontanee di piacevole divertimento; sentì il cuore un po' più caldo e sospirò di conseguenza.

« Ho seguito le sue indicazioni. » si giustificò, con tono divertito.

« Lo immagino... beh, grazie mille, è stato davvero molto utile! »

« Faccia una buona vacanza, mi raccomando. A presto. »

 

 

Mycroft rideva di sé stesso nelle stanze segrete del suo _Mind Palace_ e nell'abitacolo della macchina: premi, concessioni, risate, palpitazioni; e cos'era stata quella? Complicità, forse? O magari si poteva addirittura dire che avessero _flirtato_?

« Il _Governo Inglese_ sta andando in malora... » si ritrovò a constatare fra sé e sé.

Ma il peggio doveva ancora venire. Senza il minimo sforzo aveva saputo che Lestrade era partito per dieci giorni una settimana esatta dopo quella loro telefonata, scegliendo la prima delle tre mete che gli aveva segnalato; la sua vacanza era però solo a metà quando il politico ricevette una comunicazione della massima urgenza: qualcuno si era introdotto a Baskerville spacciandosi per lui; c'era una sola persona al mondo talmente stupida da provarci e talmente scaltra e fortunata da riuscirci almeno in parte, e, sfortunatamente, portava il suo stesso cognome: Sherlock Holmes.

Con una naturalezza che sfiorava l'inverosimile, Mycroft aveva preso il telefono una settimana prima e composto il numero dell'Ispettore.

 

 

« Mr Holmes, che piacere sentirla! »

Tanta allegria incupì un po' il politico, conscio del fatto che una volta finito di parlare l'altro non l'avrebbe più pensata così.

« Non lo dica troppo presto, Ispettore. » mise le mani avanti. « Ho un favore da chiederle: so che è in vacanza, ma il _nostro uomo in comune_ sta creando scompiglio nei laboratori della base militare di Baskerville e ho bisogno di qualcuno di fidato che tenga d'occhio lui e il suo degno compare. Io purtroppo sono bloccato a Londra e non mi potrei muovere neanche se il Papa in persona dichiarasse guerra al Dalai Lama, quindi ho bisogno del suo intervento. »

« Oh... beh sì, va bene... » rispose, tentando di camuffare il tono vagamente risentito. « Sappiamo entrambi come è fatto suo fratello, no? È un _lavoro a tempo pieno_... d'accordo, ma come faccio a muovermi? »

« Di questo non si deve preoccupare, faccio partire subito un volo privato che la verrà a prendere e la porterà a destinazione, lei deve solo farsi trovare all'aeroporto tra due ore, può farlo? »

« Certo, corro subito a preparare i bagagli. »

Il tono della sua voce era calmo, non sembrava essersela presa particolarmente, eppure Mycroft non riuscì a stare tranquillo.

« Grazie mille Lestrade, le assicuro che mi farò perdonare quanto prima per questo spiacevole inconveniente. »

« Non lo dica nemmeno per scherzo, Mr Holmes! » rispose l'Ispettore. « In fondo fa parte del mio lavoro... »

« Sherlock è innanzitutto una mia responsabilità, e non voglio approfittare della disponibilità di nessuno, neanche di un elemento valido come lei, Ispettore. »

« Ma... »

« Un'altra parola e mi vedrò costretto ad _ordinarle_ di accettare qualsiasi cosa mi verrà in mente per porle le mie scuse. » disse il politico, permettendo ad un velo di maliziosa ironia di avvolgere quella finta minaccia.

« Beh, se la mette così allora non posso rifiutare... » rispose Lestrade, e di nuovo Mycroft fu convinto che stesse segretamente sorridendo. « Mi permette di essere certo che non resterò deluso? »

« Permesso accordato. » resse il gioco.

 

 

Lo avevano fatto di nuovo? Sul serio?? Lui, Mycroft Holmes soprannominato _Iceman_ , aveva di nuovo flirtato col Detective Ispettore Gregory Lestrade??

Nell'ultimo periodo si ritrovava a scuotere la testa più per sé stesso che per il fratello, il ché aveva davvero dell'incredibile visti gli svariati grattacapi che era solito dargli Sherlock.

Ad ogni modo tutto era andato per il meglio e anche il caso H.O.U.N.D.S. di Baskerville era stato risolto; John e Sherlock erano tornati a Baker Street da quattro giorni e la vita di tutti aveva ripreso il corso di sempre. O almeno così sembrava. Mycroft era l'unico ad avere ancora qualcosa in sospeso, e questo pensiero era peggio di un tarlo nel suo cervello che non lo lasciava in pace: aveva promesso a Lestrade che si sarebbe fatto perdonare garantendo anche che non sarebbe rimasto deluso, ma cosa poteva fare?

« Siamo arrivati, Mr Holmes. »

La voce dell'autista lo distrasse dalle sue elucubrazioni, e Mycroft realizzò che erano almeno dieci minuti che tutti i rumori attorno a lui erano cessati: l'auto sostava davanti Pall Mall col motore spento e la portiera del suo abitacolo tenuta aperta dal suo uomo, ma lui era troppo concentrato su altro per accorgersene. Si riscosse in fretta e scese, col fidato ombrello nero in una mano e la borsa di pelle in tinta nell'altra, congedando la macchina ed entrando in casa.

Una volta rimasto solo si tolse il cappotto, lasciò tutto nell'ingresso e si diresse verso il salotto, dove scelse la compagnia del suo Bourbon preferito. La solitudine, là dentro, era meno pesante che altrove: aveva arredato quella villa esattamente come il suo _Mind Palace_ , quindi poteva davvero considerarla _casa_ ; non lo aveva detto a nessuno, ovviamente, in modo tale che chiunque vi entrasse non potesse sapere quanto intimo fosse quel posto, ma era sempre stato sicuro che Sherlock lo avesse capito, così come lui sospettava che il _Mind Palace_ del fratello fosse come la prima casa in cui avevano abitato da bambini.

Alle 8 in punto di quel venerdì sera il suo cellulare lo avvisò che era arrivato un messaggio: era Anthea, che gli comunicava di avergli appena inviato la solita mail col programma dei suoi impegni istituzionali per quel weekend. Efficiente e puntuale come al solito. Aprì la casella direttamente dallo smartphone e lesse pigramente le informazioni, finché un punto in particolare non attirò la sua attenzione: _ricevimento informale con ballo a Buckingham Palace sabato sera_. La tenue fiammella di un'idea illuminò la stanza. Ci mise un paio di minuti per scoprire che l'Ispettore aveva in programma di andare in un pub con dei colleghi, quel sabato, a vedere una partita di football, e la metà del tempo per avere la conferma del fatto che l'uomo non tifava per nessuna delle due squadre.

« Perfetto! » si fece sfuggire.

Inviò una mail all'indirizzo di Lestrade con l'invito al ricevimento firmato da lui in persona in allegato.

**_ Devo ancora farmi perdonare per averla costretta ad interrompere a metà le sue vacanze, spero che questo non la lascerà delusa. MH _ **

Aspettò un minuto, poi inviò un sms.

**_ Ha un PC a portata di mano, Ispettore? MH _ ** **_ _ **

Quando fu sicuro che il messaggio fosse arrivato e che l'altro uomo lo avesse letto, tentando di tacitare quella vocina che lo derideva per il fatto che stesse palesemente _flirtando_ con lui un'altra volta, si formò nitida davanti agli occhi della sua mente l'immagine del volto sorridente di Gregory Lestrade, come lo aveva visto durante quell'unico ricevimento a cui avevano partecipato insieme mesi prima e che gli era rimasta impressa sotto le palpebre come un marchio a fuoco. Era sicuro che stesse sorridendo così come lo era stato tutte le altre volte quando non poteva vederlo ma lo percepiva chiaramente.

« Sono il _Governo Inglese_ , che diamine! » sbuffò, un po' contrariato da sé stesso

Era il _Governo Inglese_ e sentiva di essere nel bel mezzo di una trattativa rischiosa eppure così eccitante, e lui adorava tutto ciò che non lo annoiava.

 

 

A diversi chilometri di distanza, quasi dall'altra parte di Londra, il telefono dell'Ispettore Lestrade suonò per l'arrivo di un messaggio. Era ancora in centrale, a finire di sistemare scartoffie varie su casi risolti e su altri ancora aperti, quindi fu contento di potersi distrarre un po'; quando poi lesse il nome del mittente fu ancora più contento.

**_ Ha un PC a portata di mano, Ispettore? MH _ ** **_ _ **

Sorrise leggendo quelle poche parole, ricordando quando il politico gliele aveva dette a voce per telefono. Era una delle persone più interessanti e stimolanti che avesse mai conosciuto: intelligente, brillante, sempre impeccabilmente elegante, discreto, garbato, eppure dotato di un'ironia fuori dal comune; in fondo si poteva dire che tutto fosse fuori dal comune in Mycroft Holmes.

Grazie a Sherlock si erano conosciuti molto tempo prima, intrattenendo inizialmente un tranquillo scambio di messaggi per poi passare alla fase _telefonate_. Si erano incontrati una sola volta ed era stato bellissimo per lui poter godere della sua compagnia e poterlo ammirare in tutto il suo fascino così perfettamente _inglese_ , avvolto in un costoso completo su misura che gli stava divinamente bene, e aveva cominciato a rammaricarsi per il fatto che, pur essendo un uomo così importante, non compariva mai sui giornali: gli sarebbe piaciuto molto trovare una sua foto sul quotidiano del mattino, per cominciare bene la giornata. Doveva accontentarsi del bel ricordo che gli era rimasto di quella sera e che, da allora, custodiva gelosamente dentro di sé.

Aprì la casella di posta, come il messaggio suggeriva, e lesse l'ultima mail che gli era arrivata, non potendo fare a meno di sussultare quando lesse il contenuto dell'allegato. Davvero Mycroft pensava che per farsi perdonare per quella sciocchezza lo dovesse addirittura invitare ad un ricevimento al Palazzo Reale? In un primo momento pensò di declinare la proposta, magari dicendo che era troppo per lui che era un semplice Detective Ispettore; poi però realizzò che in questo modo avrebbe avuto la possibilità di rivederlo di persona, e l'idea gli piacque più di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettati. Se lo immaginò più elegante che mai, sicuramente a suo agio nei saloni di Buckingham Palace mentre intratteneva personalità importanti di altri Paesi con classe e disinvoltura... davvero voleva perdersi un'occasione del genere?

Avrebbe voluto chiamarlo per dargli la risposta, ma poi cambiò idea; senza programmarlo si erano ritrovati più di una volta a _flirtare_ in modo molto soft ma estremamente gratificante, per lui che non era certo abituato a rischiare in certi ambiti per non restare deluso, e qualcosa gli diceva che anche _Iceman_ fosse nuovo a questo genere di approcci, anche se se la cavava egregiamente e rendeva interessante qualsiasi conversazione.

**_ Lei fa sempre le cose così in grande quando deve farsi perdonare di qualcosa, Mr Holmes? Le sono grato per il pensiero e accetto di buon grado l'invito, anche se non so se sarò all'altezza del luogo e, soprattutto, della compagnia. GL _ **

Inviò una mail in risposta all'invito, poi prese il telefono a mandò un sms.

**_ E lei, Mr Holmes? Ha un PC a portata di mano? GL _ ** **_ _ **

Ancora guardava con aria divertita lo schermo del PC su cui aveva lasciato aperto il file del ricevimento, quando la porta del suo ufficio si aprì senza che nessuno avesse bussato.

« Capo, se non ti servo più io andrei a casa. » disse Sally Donovan, prima di notare che l'uomo era mentalmente assente. « Capo? Ti senti bene? »

« Come? Ah, sì sì, sto bene! Vai pure, continuiamo domani. » rispose, sbrigandosi a cambiare schermata prima che qualcuno vedesse l'invito. « Ah e vedi che per domani sera non verrò a vedere la partita con voi, dillo pure agli altri! »

« D'accordo... » rispose la collega, perplessa.

Ma l'Ispettore aveva ricevuto un messaggio e non la sentì uscire.

**_ Perfetto. Purtroppo capirà che è richiesta la mia presenza a Palazzo con un certo anticipo, manderò Anthea a prenderla a casa sua per le 7:30 pm. MH _ ** **_ _ **

Greg rise di nuovo, notando che la sua non era una richiesta.

**_ Grazie del pensiero, Mr Holmes. GL _ ** **_ _ **

**_ Grazie a le per aver accettato, Ispettore. Buona serata. MH _ ** **_ _ **

Dopo quella piccola parentesi qualsiasi caso aveva perso interesse per lui, almeno per quella sera. Era ancora nel suo ufficio e rileggeva quella breve e all'apparenza formale conversazione, lasciandosi andare per una volta ad immaginare ammiccanti sottotesti dietro al loro darsi del lei chiamandosi _Ispettore_ e _Mr Holmes._

« Mycroft Holmes... » sussurrò, sciogliendo le iniziali con cui si firmava. « Chi sei tu in realtà? »

Sorrise, pensando che _quello_ era senz'altro un caso più interessante di tutti quelli a cui stava lavorando.

 

 

Mycroft dormì poco e male anche quella notte, ma ovviamente non erano questioni di lavoro a tenerlo sveglio sebbene un paio di situazioni gravi pendessero sul suo capo proprio in quei giorni. No, non era la politica a monopolizzare la sua attenzione ma il pensiero del ricevimento e dell'azzardo che probabilmente aveva fato ad invitare il Detective Ispettore. Cosa diavolo gli era saltato in mente? Cosa pensava o, peggio, cosa _sperava_ di ottenere in quel modo? I sentimenti erano uno svantaggio e lui lo sapeva bene, era sempre riuscito a starne alla larga, a non farsi coinvolgere... cosa aveva di tanto speciale quell'uomo dalla chioma brizzolata, lo sguardo limpido e la voce calda? Forse niente, o forse tutte queste cose insieme; che ne poteva sapere lui, _Iceman_ , che non si era mai trovato in situazioni del genere?

Stanco di lambiccarsi il cervello, ringraziò di cuore la sveglia che suonò alle 6 in punto come tutte le mattine; si alzò, fece una rapida colazione, si lavò e si vestì come da routine, poi uscì, diretto prima al Diogene's Club dove avrebbe incontrato un ambasciatore cinese, poi in giro per la città con la sua assistente. Per tutta la mattinata guardò nervosamente il cellulare più spesso del solito, ma se anche Anthea se n'era accorta non lo diede certo a vedere e non fece domande. Si stupì nel constatare che provava _ansia_ per la serata: da una parte temeva una rettifica da parte dell'Ispettore per un qualsiasi motivo di lavoro o personale, o anche solo perché poteva sempre realizzare che andare ad un ricevimento con lui non gli interessava affatto; contemporaneamente si sentiva impaziente, voleva che il tempo accelerasse, che fosse già sera.

« Alle 7:30 vai a questo indirizzo e scorta il Detective Ispettore Gregory Lestrade a Buckingham Palace. Quando sarete arrivati mandami un messaggio e mi occuperò io del resto. » le aveva detto appena si erano incontrati, passandole un foglio con le informazioni; in quel momento era iniziato il calvario.

Mattinata noiosa, pranzo noioso, primo pomeriggio noioso. Non andava fiero di ammettere di essere distratto quel giorno, ma sapeva di non poterci fare niente.

A metà pomeriggio, poi, ricevette un messaggio dall'unico occupante dei suoi pensieri. Era ad una riunione col Gabinetto inglese ma in quel momento non toccava a lui parlare, quindi poté concedersi di distrarsi.

**_ Non vorrei disturbarla, Mr Holmes, ma credo ci sia un problema per stasera. GL _ ** **_ _ **

Ecco, una delle sue nefaste previsioni si stava avverando. Registrò a malapena che un burocrate panciuto stava parlando del bilancio di fine trimestre, prima di decidere che poteva anche smettere di ascoltare e occuparsi di altro.

**_ Spero niente di grave, Ispettore. MH _ ** **_ _ **

Attese sulle spine di scoprire il motivo per cui l'altro si stava tirando indietro, perché era sicuro che era quello che stava succedendo. Quando il telefono vibrò di nuovo era già pronto a tutto, o quasi.

**_ Ho notato ora che poco dopo “ricevimento” c'è la parola “ballo”. Sa, uno dei motivi per cui io e mia moglie ci siamo lasciati è proprio che io sono una frana a ballare. GL _ ** **_ _ **

Lo sguardo gli si accese di sollievo e divertimento e si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata composta, che però attirò lo stesso l'attenzione di molti dei presenti.

« Trova il mio resoconto divertente, Mr Holmes? La prospettiva di una chiusura in negativo del trimestre la mette di buon umore? » chiese il conferenziere, risentito.

A quelle parole, Mycroft riportò l'attenzione sulla riunione.

« Niente affatto, Lord. » rispose, senza farsi cogliere alla sprovvista. « Ma si da il caso che quindici minuti di indagini mi abbiano portato a scoprire che è stato proprio il suo staff ad appropriarsi dei soldi che lei crede scomparsi del nulla. Quanto crede che ci metterò a scoprire e rendere noti i nomi dei colpevoli? E se tra questi nomi ci fosse anche il suo o quello di suo figlio, cosa crede che succedere? Come pensa che dovrei agire in quel caso? »

Forse fu il tono meno annoiato del solito, più che le parole in sé, a colpire tutti i presenti; fatto sta che calò dapprima un gelido silenzio nella sala, in breve sostituito dal brusio sempre più forte di un vociare indistinto, mentre tutti i politici cominciarono a scambiarsi pareri e opinioni sulla questione. Mycroft aveva deciso di partecipare a quell'incontro solo per mettere in chiaro l'oscura questione dell'ammanco economico, quindi ora che aveva detto quello che aveva da dire si ritenne libero di lasciare il Parlamento per andare a dedicarsi ad altro. Mentre rispondeva salì in macchina.

**_ Se ci fa caso, Ispettore, da qualche parte dovrebbe esserci scritto anche “informale”. MH _ ** **_ _ **

**_ Il ché mi solleva da ogni responsabilità? GL _ ** **_ _ **

**_ Assolutamente, stia tranquillo. MH _ ** **_ _ **

« Dove la porto, Mr Holmes? »

Mycroft distolse lo sguardo dal telefono e rifletté un secondo. Non aveva altri impegni ed era ancora presto per prepararsi per il ricevimento, aveva ancora almeno un'ora libera.

« Facciamo un giro per la _City_. »

Mentre l'auto passava lenta per le strade trafficate, l'attenzione di Mycroft fu catturata dalla vetrina di un negozio di abiti da cerimonia al centro della quale faceva bella mostra di sé un elegante completo da uomo bianco con camicia grigio scuro, fascia di seta nera in vita e cravatta coordinata. Probabilmente fu il colore della camicia a fargli venire l'idea, ma decise rapidamente di assecondarla.

« Ferma la macchina. » ordinò.

**_ Spero potrà anticipare di un quarto d'ora, Anthea sarà da lei alle 7:15 pm. MH _ ** **_ _ **

**_ Va bene, Mr Holmes. Posso chiederle il perché? GL _ ** **_ _ **

**_ Lo scoprirà alle 7:15 pm. MH _ ** **_ _ **

Guardò l'uomo che sostava accanto all'auto con la portiera aperta e, scendendo, constatò che doveva avere misure simili a quelle dell'Ispettore.

« Altezza e peso? » gli chiese, squadrandolo.

« Sono alto 6 piedi[1], Mr Holmes, e peso 200 libre[2]. » rispose prontamente.

« Sì, dovrebbe andare. Vieni con me. »

Entrarono nel negozio e gli fece provare il completo: il suo uomo doveva essere solo un po' più grosso di petto, essendo la sua guardia del corpo oltre che il suo autista, quindi optò per mezza taglia in meno di camicia e una cinta con un buco in più. Pagò 6400[3] sterline senza battere ciglio e in venti minuti erano fuori dal negozio.

« Dovrai andare a prendere il mio ospite alle 7:15 e portargli questo da parte mia. » disse alla donna che lo aveva aspettato in macchina.

« Nessun problema, capo. »

Il tempo da perdere in inezie era finito, Mycroft si fece accompagnare a casa e cominciò a prepararsi per la serata.

 

 

Quando Greg sentì suonare alla porta di casa alle 7:15 in punto non ebbe bisogno di chiedersi chi fosse: Anthea, la bella assistente del maggiore degli Holmes, era sull'uscio con una grande busta in una mano e lo smartphone nell'altra.

« Buonasera. »

« Salve! Si metta questi, Ispettore, io l'aspetto in macchina. » disse, consegnandogli la busta guardarlo a malapena e tornando verso l'auto che l'aspettava sulla strada.

Confuso, Lestrade tornò dentro e tirò fuori il misterioso regalo. Lo stupore fu, se possibile, maggiore di quello che aveva provato la sera prima quando aveva letto l'invito al ricevimento. In realtà era già pronto, aveva optato per un completo gessato con camicia bianca e cravatta color smeraldo, ma quando indossò i vestiti nuovi e si guardò allo specchio non credette ai suoi occhi: gli stava tutto alla perfezione, i colori erano bellissimi e lui adorava tutto questo.

« Mi sento tanto la regina della serata! » esclamò al suo riflesso.

Prese il cappotto e raggiunse la berlina nera che lo attendeva.

« Mr Holmes ha davvero un ottimo gusto. » constatò Anthea, guardandolo, mentre la macchina partiva.

« L'ha scelto lui? »

« Certo! Chi altri sennò? » chiese, come se fosse ovvia la risposta.

Greg era ancora a bocca aperta, lusingato ed eccitato da tutto quello che stava succedendo.

 

 

Per Mycroft il ricevimento era cominciato da più di un'ora e questo già lo faceva annoiare troppo. Aveva accolto gli invitati che erano arrivati prima, aveva finto di non conoscere un paio di ambasciatori e il novello presidente sudafricano, di cui invece sapeva vita morte e miracoli con precisione assoluta, e al momento stava intrattenendo il presidente egiziano discorrendo delle differenze climatiche tra i loro Paesi.

"Se ci siamo ridotti a parlare del tempo, siamo proprio alla frutta." pensò sconsolato, controllando l'ora.

Proprio in quel momento sentì vibrare il telefono nella tasca interna della giacca dell'elegante completo nero lucido che indossava. Si scusò col suo interlocutore invitandolo ad assaggiare le deliziose tartine che avrebbe trovato sul tavolo del buffet, prima di allontanarsi.

**_ Siamo all'ingresso. A _ ** **_ _ **

Ebbe un impercettibile sussulto leggendo quelle tre parole e rapido andò ad accogliere l'unica persona che stava aspettando. Quando arrivò nel grande atrio del Palazzo Reale scorse da lontano l'Ispettore Lestrade, voltato quasi di spalle e intento a guardarsi intorno; appena si girò, Mycroft fu molto compiaciuto nel constatare che l'acquisto fatto impulsivamente quel pomeriggio si era rivelato azzeccato: durante la breve vacanza il sole gli aveva donato un'abbronzatura uniforme di medio tono, che per contrasto rendeva quasi luminoso il bianco della giacca, mentre la camicia si abbinava benissimo al colore della chioma mai troppo ordinata.

Dal canto suo Greg non poté fare a meno di concedersi qualche secondo di muta contemplazione quando vide il politico scendere la larga e luminosa scalinata di marmo e avanzare verso di lui; era più elegante del solito, nel suo completo nero lucido con camicia immacolata e cravatta rossa abbinata alla fascia di seta scarlatta che portava in vita, un dettaglio così discretamente retrò che aggiungeva quel tocco in più al già apprezzabile complesso. Trasudava sicurezza da ogni poro, e dall'incedere controllato era chiaro che fosse assolutamente a suo agio in mezzo a tutto quel lusso.

« Ben arrivato, Ispettore Lestrade. » lo accolse Mycroft, sorridendo.

« Mi scuso per il ritardo, ma le strade di Londra sono impraticabili il sabato sera. »

« Il traffico è una di quelle cose della _City_ di cui farei volentieri a meno. » convenne, quando ormai lo aveva raggiunto.

« Non lo dica a me, praticamente ci lavoro per strada! »

Quelle poche battute amichevolmente formali già li avevano messi a loro agio, o forse era solo perché stavano ancora da soli, lontani dalla sala del ricevimento e dagli ospiti illustri di quella serata.

« Vedo che ha accettato il mio pensiero. » disse poi Mycroft, squadrandolo da capo a piedi.

« E come avrei potuto rifiutarlo, Mr Holmes? Anche se immagino che avrei dovuto mettere da parte lo stipendio di un anno per potermi comprare un vestito del genere. » rise.

« Spero che la cosa non la offenda o non la metta a disagio, Ispettore. »

« Offendermi? Assolutamente no! » si affrettò a rassicurarlo. « Il disagio è un altro discorso, diciamo che non sono proprio nel mio _habitat_ naturale. »

« L'altra volta se l'è cavata bene, e sono sicuro che stasera non farà eccezione. »

Lestrade si fermò un attimo a chiedersi se il maggiore degli Holmes avesse davvero ammiccato nel pronunciare quell'ultima frase. Poi sorrise, più rilassato nel sapere che il _Governo Inglese_ in persona avesse fiducia in lui e nelle sue capacità relazionali.

Mycroft si fece da parte mostrandogli la strada con un ampio gesto del braccio.

« Il ricevimento è al piano di sopra, vogliamo andare? »

« Volentieri. » rispose Greg, anche se in realtà avrebbe preferito restare lì con lui a chiacchierare tranquillamente come avevano fatto fino a quel momento.

La serata fu piacevole, Lestrade conobbe molte persone importanti, alcune interessanti altre decisamente meno, ma la sua tolleranza era senz'altro superiore a quella di Mycroft, sul cui volto scorgeva spesso espressioni annoiate o di sufficienza a seconda di chi si trovava davanti; con suo sommo piacere notò che quando invece parlava con lui tutta la noia scivolava via, lasciando il posto a sorrisi rilassati, sguardi divertiti, espressioni più vive.

Alle 9 in punto cominciò la musica e l'Ispettore decise che era meglio non restare troppo al centro della sala onde evitare imbarazzanti situazioni. L'altro uomo avrebbe voluto, e di gran lunga preferito, fargli compagnia, ma fu suo malgrado trascinato sulla pista da ballo per ben tre volte da altrettante affascinanti donne che volevano avere l'onore di ballare con lui almeno una volta. Mycroft non fece una piega e le guidò in banali balli di coppia da sala, un po' meno impegnativi di un comune valzer: era uno spettacolo vederlo volteggiare sicuro di sé spaziando in lungo e in largo in base a dove i movimenti lo portavano, con la testa alta che si muoveva a tempo e il portamento elegante ancora più accentuato; sorrideva alla dama di turno e questa ricambiava sempre, intrattenevano brevi conversazioni che duravano giusto il tempo della musica e poi si dividevano, di modo ché fosse di nuovo disponibile per la partner successiva. Ogni volta, Lestrade si ritrovava a desiderare segretamente di essere guidato da quelle braccia forti sulle note di una di quelle musiche.

Tra balli e convenevoli, il politico riuscì a riconquistare un minimo di libertà solo tre quarti d'ora dopo, ansioso di tornare dal suo ospite che nel frattempo, senza mai togliergli gli occhi di dosso, si era intrattenuto con un paio di membri della polizia belga che gli erano stati presentati a inizio serata. Lo raggiunse al tavolo a cui sedeva e prese posto accanto a lui.

« Chiedo scusa, Ispettore, ma ci sono lati del mio lavoro di cui vado meno fiero che di altri. » disse, indicando con un cenno della testa chi ancora ballava. « Non sa quanto è fortunato a non saper ballare. »

« Lati insospettabili, direi. » rispose Greg, catalizzando l'attenzione su di lui. « Sherlock sa che è un ottimo ballerino, Mr Holmes? »

A Mycroft rischiò di andare per traverso l'acqua che stava bevendo.

« Purtroppo è un destino che ci accomuna, quando eravamo piccoli nostra madre ha insistito affinché imparassimo. Credo sia l'unico ambito in cui non facevamo a gara a chi era il più bravo. » constatò. « Ad ogni modo più di una volta ho incastrato anche lui in alcuni di questi ricevimenti, durante i quali è stato costretto a dar prova della sua abilità... sotto minaccia, ovviamente. »

Lestrade rise di gusto immaginando i fratelli Holmes che prendevano lezioni di ballo, salvo poi ammettere che il risultato, per almeno uno dei due, era stato perfetto.

« Lei è più apprezzato di quanto crede, Mr Holmes. » disse poi, cambiando discorso.

« Lei dice, Ispettore? » rispose, notando che diverse donne che non avevano ballato con lui lo guardavano deluse. « Non si faccia ingannare dalle apparenze: i mariti di quelle tre signore sono importanti uomini politici che tentano di avvicinare il _Governo Inglese_ per proprio tornaconto personale, questo è solo un altro volto di quella cosa sporca che chiamano politica. »

« Beh, i mariti avranno anche intenzioni politiche, ma l'interesse delle mogli era tutt'altro che lavorativo, dia retta a me, Mr Holmes! »

« Ispettore, la prego! » arrossì Mycroft, e fu contento di averlo fatto per quelle insinuazioni perché sennò lo avrebbe fatto per la calda risata che seguì la sua reazione.

« Ahahahah! Non ci credo! Ahahah! »

« Cosa? » 

« Niente! Pensavo che stiamo facendo questo genere di discorsi continuando a darci del lei, Mr Holmes. » rispose, col tono di chi però era divertito e non contrariato.

Il politico non poté negare che la cosa era quantomeno bizzarra, vista da quella prospettiva, e la risata divertita lo contagiò portandolo a ridere discretamente a sua volta. Lestrade aveva ragione, e lui provvide subito a rimediare.

« Mycroft. » disse semplicemente, porgendogli la mano.

L'altro la strinse con sicurezza, trasmettendogli un calore che non aveva mai trovato in nessun'altra occasione.

« Gregory... Greg per gli amici. » rispose.

« Ti prego di non chiamarmi Myckey, è una cosa che fa solo Sherlock quando vuole indispettirmi e ci riesce benissimo! »

« Non mi meraviglia per niente, Mycroft! »

Risero entrambi. Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche secondo, rapiti in quello sguardo e in quel contatto.

Passarono molto tempo al tavolo a conversare, a conoscersi, a divertirsi. 

Per una volta Mycroft non si sentiva vittima della noia e del tedio che di solito gli facevano compagnia, quella nuova compagnia era di gran lunga più piacevole e stimolante; apprezzava molto l'ironia di Greg, il suo essere più brillante rispetto alla media delle persone comuni che conosceva e di cui si circondava, parlare con lui era piacevole quanto stare ad osservarne la bella presenza, le movenze sicure, gli sguardi vivi, i sorrisi sinceri.

Per Greg invece, Mycroft era completamente diverso da tutto ciò a cui era abituato: era ad un livello superiore, gli piaceva come parlava, come ragionava, già adorava sentirsi in qualche modo speciale per lui perché era chiaro che il rapporto che stavano instaurando era lontano anni luce da quello che aveva con tutte le altre persone presenti in quella sala; era lampante il contrasto tra il politico annoiato che intratteneva brevi scambi di opinioni formali con gli altri invitati e l'uomo vivo che parlava con lui, che si lasciava andare a risate divertite, a lievi confidenze.

Entrambi erano attratti dall'altro in un modo che non avevano mai sperimentato prima.

Come sarebbe proseguita la serata? La risposta arrivò verso le 11, quando Mycroft riuscì con una scusa ad abbandonare una noiosa conversazione che aveva deviato sull'economia interna.

« Che strazio questi momenti! » si lasciò sfuggire a bassa voce, di modo che solo Greg potesse sentirlo.

« Siamo costretti a restare? » gli chiese.

Mycroft lo guardò per un paio di secondi, decidendo in breve che no, non erano costretti a restare.

« Ti dispiace abbandonare il ricevimento, Gregory? »

« Dipende. »

« Da cosa? »

« Da quanto è valida l'alternativa. » ammiccò l'Ispettore.

Mycroft sorrise a quella velata proposta e in risposta gli fece cenno di seguirlo. Trovarono l'auto che già li attendeva all'uscita, col motore acceso pronta a partire.

« Sicuro che non dovevi salutare nessuno? »

« Il _Governo Inglese_ preferisce uscire di scena con discrezione. » rispose. « E preferibilmente prima del ballo finale, per non sprecarlo. »

Non c'era tensione nell'abitacolo, e anche la sociopatia di Mycroft sembrava essersi fatta da parte per lasciare il posto ad un inedito desiderio di contatto col corpo dell'altro: sedevano vicini, si parlavano, si guardavano, godevano l'uno della presenza dell'altro.

« So che avevi altri programmi per questa serata. » gli disse mentre erano ancora in viaggio.

« Niente di importante, ero stato invitato a vedere una partita di football, ma... »

« Non tifi per nessuna delle due squadre, lo so... »

Greg rimase colpito per come l'altro avesse anticipato le sue parole.

« Sei incredibile! » rise. « Quindi è anche questo che fa il _Governo Inglese_? Tenta di fare colpo sui cittadini dimostrando di sapere tutto? » si informò l'Ispettore.

« Non è esatto.»

« Ah no? »

« No. Vedi, Gregory, il _Governo Inglese_ non tenta di fare colpo sui cittadini, ci riesce e basta.» rispose con sicurezza, chiedendosi nel mentre da dove gli venisse tanta sicura spavalderia.

« Oh, posso confermarlo assolutamente. »

« Dove vi porto, Mr Holmes? » la domanda dell'autista smorzò quell'attimo di complicità.

Prima di rispondere, Mycroft si rivolse a Greg.

« Ti piace il Bourbon? »

« Assolutamente sì. »

« Pall Mall. » disse quindi ad alta voce per farsi sentire anche nell'abitacolo di guida.

Arrivarono in fretta a destinazione e il politico congedò la macchina prima di far strada al compagno dentro la villa. Si sistemarono nel salotto, col grande camino acceso come unica e più che sufficiente fonte di luce e calore; finalmente potevano mettersi un po’ più comodi, levandosi almeno le giacche e sciogliendo i nodi alle cravatte.

« Sicché non ti è mancata la compagnia dei tuoi colleghi, stasera? » chiese il padrone di casa, porgendo all'altro una coppa di cristallo con due dita di liquido ambrato.

« Per niente, credimi. E poi sbaglio o se avessi detto un'altra parola ti avrei _costretto ad obbligarmi ad accettare_? » lo provocò, facendogli il verso.

« Ahahah! Vedo che sei stato attento! »

« Non sarò brillante quanto Sherlock, ma sono pur sempre un detective, faccio attenzione ai dettagli. »

Fecero tintinnare i bicchieri e sorseggiarono in silenzio il liquore per qualche secondo, beneficiando del calore delle fiamme e di quella complicità che scaldava i loro cuori solitari.

Greg era seduto un po' più scomposto sul divano, con la schiena appoggiata allo schienale e il gomito sul bracciolo, e guardava quell'affascinante mistero che gli stava accanto, seduto più elegantemente con le gambe accavallate ma senza la formalità che lo distingueva quando era in pubblico. Mycroft si sentiva osservato ma la cosa non lo metteva a disagio, apprezzava la discrezione dell'Ispettore.

« Credo che tu e tuo fratello siate stati fortunati, in un certo senso, ad avere una madre che si è preoccupata anche di insegnarvi a ballare. »

« Tu dici? » chiese il politico in risposta.

« Sì, vedi che poi ti torna utile all'occorrenza? »

Mycroft sorrise, non potendo contraddirlo.

« Beh, in fondo non erano così male le lezioni. » ammise, con sufficienza. « Ma non dirlo a Sherlock, mi raccomando! »

« Il tuo segreto morirà con me! »

« Ovviamente erano tutte lezioni private. » cominciò a raccontare. « Eravamo seguiti da una coppia che ballava insieme da anni e a turno ci insegnavano a guidare e a farci guidare, perché anche l'uomo deve sapere quando non esagerare nel comando. Il brutto, poi, è quando non ti trovi con la partner giusta e non c'è sintonia. »

Mentre parlava e aveva tutta l'attenzione di Lestrade, a Mycroft venne un'idea.

« E tu? Sei davvero un così pessimo ballerino? » gli chiese, poggiando il bicchiere non ancora vuoto sul tavolino accanto al divano e alzandosi.

« Più di quanto immagini, temo! » rispose, guardandolo avvicinarsi ad un mobile a ribalta.

Pochi secondi dopo una musica melodiosa e frizzante invase l'aria, non troppo alta per non risultare fastidiosa.

« È una di quelle che hanno suonato a Palazzo! » esclamò l'Ispettore, riconoscendola dalle prime note.

« È la registrazione di un concerto di musica da camera che si è tenuto a Palazzo l'anno scorso. » spiegò, mentre tornava verso il divano.

Una volta arrivato di fronte a lui non si sedette, ma rimase in piedi porgendogli la mano sinistra e guardandolo con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.

« Fai sul serio? » gli chiese Greg, divertito.

« Raramente scherzo, Ispettore. » rispose, non accennando ad abbassare il braccio.

Lestrade guardò rapito quella mano curata, dalle dita lunghe e affusolate, tesa verso di lui che lo invitava a provare, a fidarsi, a mettersi in gioco... a farsi guidare; ricordò la bravura di Mycroft nel volteggiare conducendo tre donne diverse senza prendersi il tempo di capire prima qualcosa di ognuna di loro, e il desiderio che aveva segretamente espresso di essere al posto loro. Chissà se era in grado di tirare fuori un po' di grazia anche da lui? Il sorriso gli si accentuò a quel pensiero, e si decise ad accettare: lasciò il bicchiere a terra vicino all'angolo del divano, gli porse la mano destra e si fece tirare in piedi, ritrovandosi in un attimo tra le braccia di quell'uomo che per lui era come una calamita.

« Tieniti alla mia mano e mettimi l'altra sulla spalla. » gli disse, cingendolo con un braccio per la vita e avvicinando i loro corpi finché non aderirono perfettamente. « Tranquillo, non andrò veloce, tu pensa solo ad ascoltare la musica e ad assecondare i miei movimenti »

Fecero un mezzo giro per allontanarsi dal divano e per un attimo Greg si sentì bruciare dietro le spalle per il calore del fuoco e davanti per quello del corpo di Mycroft, e non sapeva quale dei due fosse più intenso.

Poi Mycroft si staccò un po', ma solo per guidarlo al centro del salotto dove c'era più spazio per muoversi. Fece un passo avanti col piede destro e Greg indietreggiò in risposta col sinistro, cercando di stare attento alla musica e ai movimenti.

« Rilassati, Gregory, sei completamente teso. » gli suggerì, massaggiando piano la parte bassa della schiena con leggeri movimenti circolari. « Lo sento qui, sei un fascio di nervi... ballare ti inibisce così tanto? » 

Come poteva Lestrade dirgli che non era il ballo ma il ballerino ad agitarlo? Si distrasse un secondo appena realizzando questa cosa e per poco non inciampò nell'angolo del tappeto, rischiando di far finire entrambi stesi a terra; per non perdere l'equilibrio si aggrappò forte alla mano del politico, stringendola forse un po' troppo.

« Ahi! » 

« Scusa... ma ti avevo avvertito... » rise, cercando di camuffare l'imbarazzo e quell'accenno di eccitazione che non riusciva bene a controllare.

« Allora dicevi la verità quando mi hai raccontato di essere una frana? » lo provocò Mycroft.

« Esatto! E visto che a quanto pare siamo d'accordo, io tornerei a... »

« Dove credi di andare? » lo bloccò mentre tentava di allontanarsi, afferrandolo per le estremità della cravatta slacciata che aveva ancora appesa al collo per non farlo scappare. « Non vorrai rinunciare così presto? Datti tempo almeno fino alla fine dell'aria. »

Lestrade si sentiva in trappola, ed era una situazione così nuova ed elettrizzante che non seppe dire di no; fece un profondo sospiro e chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi un minimo.

« Ecco, vedi? Così va meglio. »

Fecero qualche passo e un paio di giri ancora incerti, ma l'Ispettore sentiva davvero che stava cominciando a sciogliersi.

« Forse hai ragione. » gli concesse, con un sorriso.

Se teneva gli occhi chiusi e non lo guardava riusciva a concentrarsi un po' meglio, anche se il corpo era sempre premuto contro il suo e sentiva il respiro caldo vicino al viso.

« Sì, anche tenere gli occhi chiusi può aiutare a mantenere la concentrazione. » gli sussurrò Mycroft in un orecchio, e fu come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

Greg riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti le labbra del politico così vicine; realizzò in quel momento quanto forte fosse la voglia di baciarlo e questo pensiero lo fece di nuovo andare fuori tempo.

« Scusa... » ripeté, questa volta senza ridere.

« Sei distratto, Gregory? » si sentì chiedere, ed ebbe l'impressione che i loro visi si fossero fatti più vicini, ma sentire come continuava a pronunciare il suo nome completo era un'ulteriore distrazione.

« In... in un certo senso... » balbettò.

Ma Mycroft era pur sempre il più intelligente dei fratelli Holmes e non gli era sfuggito il vero motivo del turbamento dell'Ispettore, cosa che lo rendeva estremamente compiaciuto.

« Allora direi di superare queste distrazioni... » soffiò a meno di un centimetro dalle sue labbra, prima di accarezzarle con bacio leggero.

Il corpo di Greg ebbe un sussulto e inspirò forte quando quel contatto che tanto stava agognando si concretizzò, ma quella reazione stupita durò pochi secondi: in breve si rilassò completamente sulle sue labbra e tra le sue braccia, e si ammorbidì di più quando l'altro aprì un po' la bocca per permettergli di approfondire il bacio; le lingue si sfiorarono dapprima delicatamente, come era stato il casto bacio all'inizio, poi le carezze si fecero più intense e i movimenti più audaci. La mano dell'Ispettore strisciò dalla spalla del politico alla nuca, dove si perse tra i capelli corti e incredibilmente setosi.

Senza dar modo al compagno di rendersene conto, Mycroft aveva approfittato di quella sua resa completa per condurlo in una danza sicura e volteggiante, facendolo piroettare per il salotto al ritmo dell'orchestra che diffondeva la sua musica tramite le casse dello stereo; lo stringeva più forte per la schiena, intensificando il contatto tra i loro corpi per imporsi meglio.

Continuarono per lunghi minuti a baciarsi e ballare, riuscendo a fare perfettamente entrambe le cose insieme. Quando Greg se ne accorse non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel bacio; l'altro lo sentì e gli lasciò le labbra per permettergli di esprimersi in uno dei suoi sorrisi più belli. Dopo pochi minuti la melodia cambiò e loro si fermarono.

« Sei un bravo maestro oltre ad essere un ottimo ballerino! » si complimentò Lestrade.

« Visto che non era impossibile? » gli chiese Mycroft, un po' provocatorio.

« Bah, forse finora mi era mancato il partner che mi sapesse guidare nel modo giusto! »

« O tu non ti eri concesso ancora a nessuno. »

Si allontanarono un po' ma non si lasciarono la mano, tornando verso il divano.

« Sicché era questo? » chiese Greg.

« Cosa? »

« L' _ultimo ballo_ , quello che il _Governo Inglese_ non vuole sprecare. »

« Beh, in un certo senso... »

Greg recuperò da terra il bicchiere non ancora vuoto e mandò giù il resto del Bourbon, sentiva di aver bisogno di una spinta extra arrivato a quel punto.

« Peccato che sia già finito, non trovi? » chiese, mentre guardava il fuoco.

« Sai Gregory, l' _ultimo ballo_ ha il privilegio di non finire quando e come finiscono gli altri, per questo finora non l'avevo mai concesso a nessuno. » ammiccò Mycroft in risposta.

Lestrade si voltò, forte di quelle parole.

« Allora che ne dici di continuare a ballare? » propose, tornando ad avvicinarsi.

« Dipende da che programmi ha per il resto della serata, Ispettore Lestrade. »

« Sono aperto a qualsiasi proposta, Mr Holmes, ma accetterò solo la più invitante. »

« Allora resti da me, so cosa fa al caso nostro. »

Quella era davvero la proposta più invitante di tutte, e come promesso Greg accettò di buon grado, firmando l'accordo con un secondo bacio di cui fu lui, questa volta, a prendersi la responsabilità. Le trattative potevano considerarsi chiuse.

Il fuoco nel camino ardeva ancora e la musica non aveva smesso di riempire l'aria: furono spettatori discreti della passione che per la prima volta quella notte si consumò tra quelle mura, accompagnarono e illuminarono quel ballo che continuò a lungo senza pubblico, senza vestiti, senza remore o freni, sciogliendo il ghiaccio che circondava _Iceman_ e risvegliando il senso del ritmo che Lestrade credeva di non possedere.

  


* * *

[1] 1,80 m circa

[2] 90 kg circa

[3] 9000 euro circa


End file.
